The Grass is Always Greener on the Other Side
by DREtheCAT
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia feels upset with herself. Not because she's a bad mage, but because she's just not good enough compared to her friends, and she can't really protect or help them. On the night when the legendary Asteria's Comet flies by, Lucy finds herself wishing that her happy moments with her friends could last forever, and when she wakes up in the morning everything's changed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Dre the Cat here! Please like, follow, and review any suggestions! I'll try to update this weekly, so every Monday! I'll let you guys know if I need a break/ hiatus. I don't intend to drop this though, so don't worry! I won't just leave you halfway!**

Lucy was tired of always sitting on the sidelines.

By no means was she a regular mage, and nobody had ever really looked down on her. Within the Fairy Tail guild, she was respected, as were all the other members. But when compared with the rest of her team, it was difficult to claim that she was even an "average" mage.

If she were to join Levy's team, she would blend right in. But because her teammates were monsters, one of them being Queen Titania herself, any random onlooker would see Lucy's abilities and think less of them.

At first, it hadn't really bothered Lucy. Heck, how could she get upset when she was in the guild of her dreams, Fairy Tail? If anything, she could learn and gain experience by sitting on the sidelines. Besides, it wasn't like she was the type of person who was eager to join any random fight, like Natsu or Gray.

But as time passed on, Lucy couldn't help but feel like she was always a damsel in distress. More worrisome was the fact that whenever her guildmates had a problem, they rarely turned to Lucy for help. Sure, she could give great relationship advice, but if her guildmates ever needed help in a fight, they would always turn to other members in her team first.

Not that Lucy blamed her guildmates, either. If she were ever in a dire situation where she needed to call for help, she would also pick Erza over herself in a heartbeat. But still, it hurt that she wasn't as reliable a guildmate as others; she knew she was really in trouble when people were asking Wendy for help over her.

Lucy sighed, watching her guildmates bustle around her in the guild hall. If only she could become stronger, faster. If only she could unlock the true potential of the star dress…

The star dress was a gift that the Celestial Spirit King had given her that granted her the abilities of the celestial spirits she owned while they were summoned. Although it was powerful, it did carry consequences with it: it drained her mana quickly and gave her power that was only half of her celestial spirit. However, the Celestial Spirit King had told her that if she carried all 12 keys, she could theoretically unlock the full power of the dress.

But that was impossible. Her good friend Yukino had all the remaining keys, and Lucy understood the deep bond that Yukino shared with her celestial spirits. Taking the keys from Yukino would be a selfish action, especially if it was only for a little more power.

Still…

"Hah," Lucy sighed, staring into the empty drink that Mirajane had poured her a while back when she first sat down.

"What's up, Lucy?"

Lucy jumped up, startled by the face sitting only inches away from her. "How long have you been there?"

Natsu grinned, seemingly oblivious to Lucy's problems. "It's not like I've just been sitting here, staring at you while you've been thinking about who- knows- what. Does your stomach hurt or somethin'?"

"Eh? No, no! That's not it; I've just been doing some thinking, that's all. It's nothing, really."

Natsu frowned, annoyed that Lucy hadn't shared any of her thoughts. "So… you just gonna sit here and think again, or do you want to head back to the apartment? It's getting late, you know- ow!"

Lucy smacked him, interrupting whatever it was he was thinking. "Why are you inviting me to my own apartment? It's not yours, Natsu, so please stop acting like you own the place!"

Natsu grinned, happy to see his best friend back to her lively old self. "Whatever you say, Lucy. But please, don't kick me out! Where else am I supposed to go? Have pity on Happy, he's just a little cat!"

Lucy giggled. "Whatever, moron, let's just head out."

Lucy loved these moments. Moments where abilities and powers didn't matter; moments where she didn't have to constantly think about Acnalogia or Zeref or E.N.D. In those moments, she just felt normal, happy, and _safe_.

As they headed out of the guild hall and towards Lucy's small (and cheap) apartment, Natsu abruptly grabbed Lucy's shoulders and moved her to face him.

"Lucy. Listen. If there's ever anything you can't stop thinking about, you know I'm here to listen."

Lucy shrugged him off and kept walking. "Natsu, don't worry about it. I'm really fine; I was just thinking about all the memories the guild has given me."

 _All the memories about me being weaker,_ the dark cloud in Lucy's mind interrupted. She bit her lip and turned away from Natsu.

Natsu had already turned away and hadn't noticed Lucy's sudden shift in behavior. He trusted his best friend; if she said she was ok, then she was ok. He still felt obligated to constantly ask her, though, as he knew that she had struggled with loneliness and depression when she was younger.

They continued walking in silence, Natsu thinking about how pathetically empty his stomach was and Lucy thinking about how pathetically weak she was.

 _Lucy, come on girl, cheer up. Why are you feeling so down, anyway? You're in Fairy Tail, you're already one of the best of the best! You've surpassed Mom in terms of magical ability, and she was originally so far out of your league. Think happy thoughts!_

Happy thoughts… like when she was with Natsu and they were just joking around about everyday life. Or when she was with Erza, at a sweets shop. Yelling at Gray to keep his clothes on, and giggling with Wendy during karaoke kpop nights. Happy thoughts…

"Umm… Lucy?" Natsu's voice dragged Lucy back to reality, and she realized that she had stopped walking. The red cobblestone seemed to shine in the night, and the sound of water from the canal seemed much louder than usual.

"Sorry Natsu. Were you saying anything?"

Natsu shook his head. "Not me, but have you been listening to the people around you? The citizens keep talking about some meteor, you know what that's about?"

"Ah!" Lucy grinned, suddenly remembering the miraculous phenomena that was supposed to occur that night. "Asteria's Comet is supposed to fly by today! We should call Happy and the others to come watch it, it's supposed to be magical!"

"Magical?" Natsu snorted. "Everything we _do_ is magical, how's this supposed to be any different?"

Lucy giggled. "Natsu, stop it! I just mean that it's supposed to be out of this world! Apparently, the sky turns bright red as the comet streaks by in blue and gold. And since it's night time, we'll be able to see it better! Come on, let's hurry up and go to higher ground, like my roof!"

"Aww, Lucy, if you wanna see a red sky at night just tell me! I'll go set something on fire! I don't really wanna stay up right now, I'm tiredddd." Natsu dragged the last vocal of the word to emphasize his exhaustion.

Lucy sighed as she reached the door to her apartment. Carefully pulling her apartment key out of her bag, ensuring that her celestial keys were still safely tucked away, she opened her apartment to find Gray, Erza, and Happy feasting on the remnants of her fridge. As she loudly opened the door, time seemed to pause, and all individuals stopped eating to look up.

"Erza! That was the last of my triple berry pie! How could you?' Lucy's shrill voice rang out against the silence.

Erza daintily picked up a napkin to wipe away the traces of berry that were still glistening on her mouth. "Sorry, Lucy. I just saw it sitting there, helpless and defenseless, and I just felt that it was begging me to eat it, so please understand that it was my duty as a knight to-"

Gray snorted, interrupting Erza. "Yeah, the poor, defenseless pie that Lucy hid behind a ton of other groceries. Did you dive into that fridge or what?"

Lucy faintly smiled. She couldn't really stay mad at them, especially when they were acting like hyperactive children. In fact, it just made her feel more like she belonged. Forget powers; she loved them for their ability to always spice things up a little bit.

"Oh right! Guys, there's a comet coming soon- Asteria's Comet! Do you guys want to join me on the roof to watch it?" Lucy tried her best to infuse enthusiasm into her voice, hoping everyone would watch the comet that only appeared every two centuries with her.

"Eh. A comet? Let me eat my fishies in peace." Happy munched on his fish as he adamantly sat down, making it clear that he wasn't moving an inch.

"Happy's right. Lucy, I already told you that I just wanna sleep. If you want to see a red sky, I can make that happen for you some other day." Natsu sat down on her bed, rubbed his eyes, and cuddled into her blankets.

"Natsu! You can sleep on the couch but not my bed. Erza and Gray, go to your own apartments! Or bring a sleeping bag! Nobody but me sleeps on my bed!" Lucy sighed, making it clear that the little "party," or better yet, buffet, was over. "I'm leaving then, to go see the comet."

Lucy got up to leave as Erza and Gray shared a concerned glance. Slapping Natsu awake, they followed Lucy up to the roof to watch the comet. Erza hugged Lucy as the sky became as scarlet as Erza's hair.

Lucy grinned, excited to be surrounded by her closest friends, people she loved, and people she knew that loved her. Keeping her face forward so that they wouldn't see how her eyes were watery with joy, she silently whispered, "Look. The comet's coming by."

Lucy felt like she was floating. Words couldn't do justice to the comet- the scarlet red contrasted magnificently with the royal blue streaks of the comet, and the glittering, golden yellow that was the comet. She felt the warmth of Erza's arms around her waist, Gray's hand next to hers, and Natsu's head on her shoulder. Her Celestial Keys jingled, as if responding to her positive emotions, and she sighed. She wished that moment could last forever- that moment where they just were, where finding Igneel, the book of E.N.D., or taking down Acnologia didn't matter. Where they were just friends who had each other.

The world around her suddenly started to feel faint, as white overwrote the red and blue she had just seen moments before. She couldn't feel the warmth of those around her anymore, but she did feel extremely peaceful. She closed her eyes as a hum enveloped her hearing, and then, nothing.

Startled, she opened her eyes to the familiar sight of the ceiling above her head. She briefly wondered how she got there, but she shook the oddity of it off- her friends had probably tucked her in after the long night. She started to relax again before springing up, fully awake.

"I'm in my pajamas!" Lucy screamed, realizing she wasn't even wearing any underwear beneath her pajamas. Whoever had changed her clothes had seen everything…

"Come out, perv! Who was it?" She angrily stomped into the living room, oblivious to the fact that her nightgown was transparent. She didn't care- she just wanted to knock whoever it was who had changed her without her permission.

Strangely enough, the apartment was completely empty. No flying cat, no snoring pyromaniac, no murderer of sweets, and no stripper. She looked around for a note, which her friends usually left her after a night together. But there was no note, and no people.

In fact, the apartment felt strangely… different. The decorations were slightly off, but Lucy couldn't really tell what was off. She reached down for her keys to ask one of her more intelligent Celestial… huh?

Lucy squinted, trying to regain her train of thought. What keys? Who was she going to ask? Why was she thinking about any of this? She was going to be late for her first day of her first year at college!

 _No, wait. Something's off. Guild… keys… dragon… Zeref… mage. What's wrong? What is this? Why am I thinking about random words?_

Anxiety clawed at Lucy's heart. She knew that she had had an important thought, but why was it important? Determined, she picked up an empty journal and recorded her feelings of anxiety and displacement, as well as all the random words that were seemingly being dropped out of thin air. She scrunched up her face, trying to force herself to think of anything else, but it felt as though her brain was replaced with a hazy fog the harder she tried. Suddenly, her phone rang, breaking her out of her stupor.

"Umm, hello?" Lucy was still a little bit addled and was too exhausted to check caller ID.

"Luce, where are you? You realize that our first class starts in three minutes, right? Are you ok? Do I need to pick you up? How could you be late for our first day at Brevard U? Lucy!"

The deep, panicky voice on the other end sounded familiar. Lucy pursed her lips and carefully answered, "Nat…su?"

"Lucy, are you high? No shit it's Natsu! Don't worry, I'm already on my way to your house. Hurry up and get changed, you dumbass, I can tell you just woke up. See ya soon."

Natsu hung up, leaving Lucy feeling even more confused, as memories suddenly flooded into her mind. Natsu was her best friend since elementary school, and they were psyched that they were attending the same university together. Lucy was even more excited because she could finally move out, away from her father and the stifling Heartfilia mansion, and into the heart of one of the busiest cities in the world- Magnolia. Lucy had gotten into Brevard because of her intellect (and, honestly, her famous family name had helped a little), while Natsu had gotten in because of a track and field scholarship. And this device that transmitted his voice, as if magically…

No, not magically. It was through engineering. A cellular device that could connect people no matter how far apart they were, as long as it was paid for.

Lucy jumped away from her haze. She had to be on time for class, it was important for her major! Her major was political science, and this class that she was taking with Natsu was an international history class. And she had to make sure she looked good- Natsu was a great friend, but she was excited at the prospect of making more friends. Natsu was her one and only friend, but she intended to change that.

 _Friends… Scarlet? Gray?_ Before she could forget, Lucy quickly scribbled down the colors into her notebook where she had recorded that morning's thoughts. She would make sense of it all later- right now, it was more important to get to class.

Changing into a white miniskirt and a tight, blue, long sleeve shirt, Lucy confidently looked at herself in the mirror. Back in the Heartfilia household, she would've never been allowed to leave the house wearing these clothes, but she had seen a photo of her late mother as a teenager wearing a similar outfit, so she was adamant about wearing this on her first day of college.

She pumped her fists and glanced at the mirror one more time.

 _Watch out Brevard! Lucy Heartfilia is coming!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! DRE the CAT here!**

 **Almost didn't post because I've got my BIO FINAL TOMORROW (cries) but I've got 8 followers and as long as I have 1, I'll do anything to keep those updates going for you! Let me know in the reviews if you like where the story's going. Happy Monday!**

 **-/-**

"LUCY!"

Lucy turned towards the noise of a high pitched, out-of-breath shriek that had quickly followed the stomps of somebody running up the stairs to her second-story apartment. Three seconds later, desperate knocks emanated from her front door and she quickly surged forward to answer.

Standing at the door, gasping and slightly sweaty, was her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu was an orphan, and had been ever since his adoptive father mysteriously disappeared when he was about 10 years old. A charity had stepped up to provide a home, food, and a scholarship to attend an elite private middle school, where he met Lucy Heartfilia of the renowned Heartfilia family. Although they only began talking to each other after a group project forced them to, they had instantly clicked and had become inseparable since then.

"Lucy," Natsu panted, clearly still exhausted from running up the stairs. He was wearing cargo pants and a nicely fitting t-shirt that accentuated his lean body. "Lucy, we're gonna be late. Scratch that, we're already late, thanks to you sleeping in. Hurry up! My car's out in the front."

Lucy blinked, unsure as to why she was going through every childhood memory she had ever had with him. "Sorry Natsu," she sighed, feeling nauseous. "My brain's just been feeling overloaded since this morning."

Natsu snorted. "Kay Lucy. Feeling burnt out and we haven't even really started any classes yet. Typical."

Lucy playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Typical what? Care to finish?"

Natsu grinned. "C'mon, let's just go already!"

Lucy smiled to herself as they walked down the stairs towards his car. She felt extremely grateful that although Natsu had already been in class, he had left to pick her up, even though he knew it would make him late to class. She was also excited about the prospect of meeting new people.

At the same time though, she did feel a little nauseous. And for some reason, she kept getting painful little flashes, as if she was forgetting something that she needed to remember. What was it?

They reached Natsu's car, a small green Ford that looked beaten up from both the inside and outside.

"Nice Ferrari," Lucy teased, knowing that the best way to annoy Natsu was by pointing out the clear gap in personality between car and owner. She found it hilarious that a quaint little car like that could be owned by such a passionate hothead.

Hothead… hothead… why did that sound familiar? Somebody had called Natsu that often, and Lucy knew it wasn't her. Droopy eyes? Scrambling, Lucy wrote down _droopy eyes_ and _hothead_ into her notebook, unsure of what she was doing but at the same time, sure it was necessary.

Natsu had been speaking, probably making jokes about his "Ferrari," but Lucy wasn't paying attention. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts, sure that something was wrong, but unable to determine what. Finally, Natsu seemed to notice.

"Oi, oi, oi! Lucy? Hellooooo, anyone in there?" Taking one hand off the steering wheel and turning to face her, Natsu started to wave one hand in front of her dazed face. Turning back to the wheel, Natsu quickly swerved to avoid running into a stop sign. "Oops."

The car's swerving brought Lucy back to life as she shrieked. "Pay attention, Natsu! What was that?"

"What was that? What was that? You totally zoned out on me, and you're asking _me_ what was that?" Natsu growled, still confused as to why Lucy was zoning out so much. Sure, Lucy was an avid daydreamer who could get "lost in her own world" from time to time, but never to the extent where she completely lost track of her surroundings.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Sorry, I think I should go take a Tylenol or something, I'm really not feeling well today."

Natsu frowned sympathetically. "You'll be fine, I've actually got some Tylenol in my bag. We'll be getting to Brevard in a minute, so just hurry up and take it. You realize we're fifteen minutes late, right?"

Lucy gulped down the pill. It was going to be a long day.

-/-

Lucy hesitated in front of the door to their international history class, and Natsu tugged on the back of her shirt as if to tell her to hurry it up. Lucy gulped, anxious about the prospect of walking into a class 18 minutes late. Feeling her heartbeat quicken and slightly closing her eyes, Lucy quickly pulled the door handle and walked in as confidently as possible: back straight, neutral face, a quick nod of apology to the professor, and a beeline to the back of the lecture hall. Natsu, meanwhile, casually strolled in without a care in the world and sat in the very front of the class, as if to say, _yeah I'm late, but so what?_

The professor cleared their throat and continued on with the lecture, looking slightly annoyed but choosing not to make a scene. Lucy took the chance to glance around the class to see if she could find any familiar faces, knowing full well that she wouldn't recognize anybody. Forcing herself to pay attention to the professor, Lucy pulled out some paper and started to take notes.

-/-

As the lecture ended and people began to pour out into the halls, a petite girl with blue hair grinned at Lucy and stopped her.

"Hey, uhh…" the girl waited for Lucy to respond with her name, still smiling up at her.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you. And you are…?" Lucy acknowledged the girl and smiled back.

"I'm Levy McGarden! I love your outfit, by the way! Anyway, I- I noticed you walked in late! So umm, you can look at my notes, if you want!" Levy had started to fidget, as if nervous that Lucy would reject her offer of looking at her notes. Lucy giggled at the idea of that.

"Levy, you're an angel! Thank you so much! Should I give you my number, or something? So you can send me the pictures later?"

Levy laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty angelic! Yeah, give me your phone number and I'll send it all to you. My number is…."

After they exchanged numbers, Lucy walked out with Natsu, who had been waiting for her, out to their next class. Lucy decided that she was going to have a good day, even though she had woken up late. She had just made a new, amazing friend, the class she had just been to had been thoroughly wonderful, and she had two back-to-back classes with her best friend, who had gone out of his way to make sure she got to class. What more could she want?

Natsu, meanwhile, looked a little down. He wasn't as full of life as he usually was and he walked with a slight slump in his back. Lucy giggled; honestly, he looked a little like the hunchback of Notre Dame.

Natsu glanced at the sudden sound of Lucy's laughter. "Whatttttt? Laughing at my sorrow? It feels like my soul's been sucked out of my body; you said that class was gonna be easy!"

Lucy shook her head at him. "You wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't try to follow me everywhere I went. Just because I'm majoring in poli sci doesn't mean you have to, too. Find something you like! But don't worry about that class; I'll tutor you, and you should know that I'm the best tutor to ever live!"

Natsu's hair flopped a little as he tilted his head towards her. "Nothing interests me, Lucy. I'm following you into your career, into your house, into your life. You're gonna have to feed me, and provide for me, and…"

Natsu droned on and on about how Lucy was essentially morally obligated to provide for him. Lucy rolled her eyes and let him keep talking, not agreeing with him but not saying anything to the contrary. They finally reached their next class, a general elective that wasn't needed for their major but that was necessary to graduate: English 101.

Their first class of the day had been a large lecture hall with at least 200 people, but in contrast this English class only had about 20 students. Standing at the front of the class was a small, impish man in an odd, orange jumpsuit. The white board had "Professor Makarov" written in swirly, feminine letters.

"Hello, everyone!" A delightfully delicate voice emanated from the door as a graceful woman practically glided in, her black dress waving in the bright lights of the classroom. Her hair was an unnatural white, and her pale skin reminded Lucy of a doll's. "Hope everyone's getting settled in! I'm your teaching aide, and you can just call me Mirajane!"

Professor Makarov was obviously ogling his teaching aide as she obliviously beamed out at the class. Finally, he turned to his class and started.

"Thank you, Mirajane, delighted to see you so soon. Yes class, this is English 101, I don't care if you don't think you're a writer, you're going to have to write to graduate! I understand that you're all freshman here, so why don't we all introduce ourselves first? I'll start. I am Professor Makarov, and I have been a professor here at Brevard University for about 20 years now. I am extremely delighted to be teaching at the most selective university in Magnolia, and hope that you students honor the Brevard name instead of tarnish it. Now then, let's start with the front row, left side of the class, and we'll move back from there. Please stand up and state your name, intended major, and the occupation you hope to have in the future."

Lucy gulped. She hated these brief introductions, even though she knew that nobody ever really paid attention. She was nervous; what if she stuttered, or, worse, mispronounced her own name?

The girl in the front left row started. She was a petite, delicate looking girl, and she radiated beams of happiness and positivity. Lucy could hear Natsu sucking in his breath from behind her, clearly astounded by the girl's beauty.

"Hi everyone," she started, and Lucy couldn't help but feel struck by the way that her voice sounded like a tinkling bell, giving off the same vibe that Mirajane's had. "My name is Lisanna Strauss, and I'm majoring in biology! In the future, I'd like to participate in different genetic research labs investigating the different genetic properties of the different animals! I'm really excited to be here!" As she smiled, Lucy couldn't help but notice that the girl, Lisanna, looked physically similar to the teaching aide as well, but she just shrugged it off as a crazy coincidence.

As Lisanna sat down, the boy behind her stood up. He had messy black hair and a serious face, and Lucy could see herself getting along well with him. "Hey. My name's Gray Fullbuster, and…"

Lucy couldn't hear the rest as she suddenly felt a wave of nausea overcome her. Struggling to maintain her composure, she tuned back in to Gray's introduction. "…I've always been fascinated by the different molecular structures that water can take on, and I guess I'm a little obsessed with ice, so majoring in chemistry just felt like the right thing to do. I'm still unsure as to what I want to do, but I'm still pretty young, so we'll see." He sat down, and as he did Lucy suddenly remembered that she had felt that same nausea when she had seen Natsu that morning. Grabbing the notebook where she had been recording her thoughts from the morning, she wrote down "Nausea" as the title of a new page and quickly scribbled in Gray and Natsu's name.

As more people introduced themselves to the class, Lucy found herself continuously losing interest until a familiar face stood up. Lucy sat up, excited to hear more about her new friend, Levy.

"Hi everyone! I'm Levy McGarden! I'm a history major, because I'm absolutely obsessed with history and how it's influenced the world around us! Especially all the historical discrepancies out there. I'd like to be a political advisor when I go off to the professional world, but if that doesn't work out I'd be more than happy to become a professor somewhere!"

Finally, it was Lucy's turn to present herself. Standing up, she started confidently. "Hey! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and-"

Somebody interrupted her, even though nobody else had been interrupted throughout the introductions. "Heartfilia? As in, the Heartfilia's?"

Lucy blushed, feeling the heat rise up and spread throughout her face. "Yeah, umm, yes. The Heartfilia's, that's me. Anyway, I'm a poli sci major, and I want to become a politician when I'm older and shake things up a bit." She grinned, even though her good mood had been slightly ruined, and awkwardly sat down.

There was a heavy sigh as Natsu stood up to begin his introduction. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and yes, before anyone asks, I am from the Dragneel family, as if any one of you should give a shit about that." He glared at the guy who had interrupted Lucy. "Anyway, I'm a poli sci major too, and I want to be a politician too. That's all."

As he sat down, Lucy turned around, smiling at him. Natsu returned the smile and gave her a thumbs up before putting his head down, as if to take a nap. Lucy worriedly watched him, as she realized that he had looked a little paler since that morning. Clearly, he was not feeling well.

The introductions finally over, Professor Makarov finally decided to start the class and began with Shakespearean literature. The rest of the class time was spent reading _Macbeth_ , and then, finally, the class was over. Lucy turned around to see Natsu peacefully sleeping behind her.

"Hey, Natsu? Come one, wake up," she quietly tapped him, hoping to wake him up without drawing attention to either of them.

"Hmm?" His nose twitched as he slightly opened his eyes, blinking up at her. "Hey Lucy. Wanna go for lunch?"

"Yeah," she said, "come on, wake up so that we can go get something to eat."

Finally shrugging off the sleep, Natsu begrudgingly stood up and yawned. Suddenly, his skin was back to the lively tan it had always been and his eyes had that familiar twinkle in them. He grinned at Lucy, as if to tell her that he felt better. "Aight Lucy. Let's go."

"WAIT!" shouted a familiar voice behind them, laced with desperation and excitement. "Natsu, hold up!"

Natsu whirled around to the charming voice and a petite, elfish girl with short, blindingly white hair crashed into him. He immediately felt nauseous again and held his head, as if to ward off the headache that was beginning to grow. Squinting at the girl, Natsu felt an empty hole in his heart and something just felt _wrong_.

"Lisanna?"


End file.
